The present invention relates to improvements made to remote manipulation apparatuses of the "master-slave" type which are intended to allow the remote manipulation of any object by a direct mechanical transmission.
An apparatus of this kind allows an operator, actuating a "master" device lying in a control space, to manipulate objects using the "slave" device lying in a distance and inaccessible work space. This apparatus may be arranged in such a way that it modifies the amplitude of the movements made by the operator, for example to reduce it, this then making it possible to operate in a small work space homothetic with the control space.
The known remote manipulation apparatuses are generally made from articulated mechanical structures of the "series" type: they therefore have their drawbacks of heaviness and bulkiness.